At First Glance
by PrimaryColours
Summary: Remus recoiled slightly out of shock, eyes wide. She was a metamorphmagus, he looked closely, brushing the wet locks of brown hair from her face, she was Nymphadora Tonks./// Contains an undercover mission, and one suspicious professor. NTRL, AU, PoA.
1. Part the first

A/N: so I guess technically this is my first story for Harry Potter (I don't think the first one really counted, though I recommend that you all read it) I hope you all like it and please leave a review.

**Chapter one: Charmed at Such a Late Hour**

It was a cold night in Hogsmeade as Remus Lupin made his way into the Three  
Broomsticks. He gently brushed the snow from his shoulders before removing his  
well-worn maroon colored gloved (which appeared to be homemade, though still  
of a fine quality) and tucking them into a pocket. He then shrugged of his old  
tan over coat and maroon scarf (obviously a matching article to his gloves)  
and carefully hung them on the coat rack by the door. He surveyed the crowd of  
people currently occupying the small pub as he contemplated just where to sit;  
he decided to take up residence at one of the few empty stools of the bar.

"What can I get you?" the barkeeper asked.

"Just a butterbeer thanks," he replied.

The woman in the seat next to Remus turned to face him; she stuck out her  
hand and said, "Kat, short for Katherine."

He shook her extended hand.

"Remus," he said with a polite yet clearly forced smile. However, she  
looked like she was expecting something more.

"Oh, it isn't short for anything," he quickly added. She seemed to be  
satisfied with that information, and gave him a small smile and nod before she  
once again faced forward and continued to read the latest issue of Witch  
Weekly.

Not two minutes later the woman once again turned to Remus.

"Do you come here often?" she asked.

Remus gave a sigh; he was not in the mood to chat with this woman with  
clearly charmed blonde hair and rather fake looking facial features, which did  
not hide her true age but only made it more prominent; nevertheless, he  
answered her question. "When ever I can."

"Is that a yes or a no, because I come here at least twice a week and I'm  
wondering why I've never seen you before," she finished with a small smile  
and eyelash bat.

Remus cringed on the inside. The charmed blonde was clearly coming on to him,  
and she was clearly not his type. Before he could answer the barkeeper set  
down Remus' drink; he slipped a few coins across the counter and picked it  
up.

"Well?" she prodded, the smile on her face growing wider.

"It's a no," Remus dead panned. The woman's almost smug face fell.  
His caught a glimpse of a young witch entering the pub alone and sitting down  
at the bar; there was an open stool next to her. Remus' mind worked quickly  
as he said, "Now if you would excuse me, a friend has just arrived."

He quickly vacated his seat and walked down the bar to the empty stool and  
the witch he had used as an excuse to enjoy his butterbeer in peace.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" he asked, thinking it only polite.

Her head shot up from where she had been resting it on the bar.

"Oh, of course," she said, a little startled to hear someone speaking to  
her. She gave a small smile, which came off more as a grimace, as he sat down  
and then proceeded to lay her head back on her folded arms in the position he  
had found her.

She had midnight blue hair that fell down her shoulders in soft ringlets. It  
did not look cheaply charmed like the blonde's so he came to two  
conclusions; she either knew an exceptionally good charm or she was a  
metamorphmagus. Her eyes, though he'd only seen them for a moment, were  
dark, the darkest he could ever recall seeing. Her jeans looked nearly as worn  
as his, thought most likely due to a trend and not lack of a better pair. She  
wore a long sleeve blue shirt with "The Weird Sisters" written across the  
top of the back. He took a sip of his butterbeer and set it down on the bar  
before telling her, though he couldn't figure out for the life of him why,  
"I must say I owe you my gratitude."

She gave him a bemused look. "For letting you sit next to me?"

"What – oh no I didn't mean – not that I don't like sitting – but  
I . . ."

She smiled before chuckling softly.

Remus blushed slightly before giving the first smile he truly meant all  
night. "What I meant is that you coming in at the precise moment you did,  
and sitting down with an empty stool next to you gave me the perfect  
opportunity to escape the clutches of that rather unfortunate woman over  
there."

He finished with a jerk of his head in charmed blonde's direction.

The woman spied the blonde he was talking about. Then she started laughing.  
It was a hearty laugh for such a small witch. She looked up at Remus, who had  
an utterly confused look on his face that only made her laugh harder.

"Would you care to let me in on what you find so amusing?" he asked her.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said, her laughter residing and her breathing  
returning to normal. "It's just - you don't come here much, do you?"

"Not particularly, dare I ask why?" he inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Well that woman, Kat-"

"Short for Katherine," Remus added

The woman smirked, "She isn't the brightest witch is she?"

"No," he said rather blandly.

She smiled.

"Right," she continued. "Anyway, most people know her as a sort of  
local pick pocket."

Remus' eyes widened.

"Surely you're- " he cut himself off when he realized the last part of  
what she said, and quickly patted his pockets, checking for money. He  
obviously felt what he hoped was there for his face relaxed, then turned to  
shock once more and he turned to the witch next to him. "Surely you're  
joking, I mean, she can't be. They wouldn't let her harass innocent  
customers, would they?"

The woman smiled again, something she had been doing quite a lot since her  
conversation with this strange man started. "You really don't come here  
much."

Remus shook his head and looked around the pub, the meaning of the woman's  
words becoming clear when he realized the sort of characters that found there  
way in here at such a late hour.

"I haven't been in here this late for quite a while," he explained,  
giving her a small smile.

She couldn't help but smile too. "Don't worry about it. When I made the  
mistake of sitting next to her she ran off with all my money, and the prat  
even used it to pay for her drink!"

Remus let out a low chuckle; she couldn't help but join in and think how  
lovely his laugh sounded.

They spent the next few hours talking and drinking butterbeer. It was after  
two in the morning before the decided to call it a night. They got up together  
and walked to the door. Remus and the woman he had learned was Nymphadora  
Tonks, but just Tonks if he didn't want to be cursed, grabbed their coats  
and shrugged them on before exiting the Three Broomsticks.

"Well," Remus started, with his boyish smile. "I had a lovely time,  
Tonks, and I daresay I owe you more than just my gratitude."

Tonks smiled back for what felt like the hundredth time that night.  
"Don't mention it."

"I better go, it's rather late and I assume we both have work in the  
morning."

Tonks groaned. "You assumed right. It was nice talking with you."

"You too," he said before turning.

Tonks stood watching him; he had only gone five feet when she called out,  
"Remus?"

He quickly turned as she ran up to him. She glanced up at his eyes briefly  
before leaning in and kissing him square on the lips.

Remus was quite taken aback at first, but once he realized what was going on  
he returned the kiss. They broke the kiss and he rested his forehead against  
hers. Remus once again had that boyish grin strewn across his face.

"Until next time, Nymphadora," he whispered in a slightly husky voice  
before turning and walking away.

All she could do was watch him until he was no longer visible within her line  
of sight. When he was gone she cursed herself for letting him call her  
Nymphadora and for not asking him to meet her again sometime. She hoped he was  
right and there would be a next time as she turned on the spot and apparated  
home to catch a few hours of sleep before work.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I kind of have a plan of where to take this but I want to know if I should continue. So PLEASE leave me a REVIEW!!!!! I don't mean to repeat myself but . . . come on REVIEW you know you want to! Plus all who review get their choice of Remus, Tonks, the barkeep or Kat, short for Katherine for a late night at the Three Broomsticks!

PS: i am looking for a beta right now so if anyone wants to help me out . . .


	2. Part the second

Forgot to put this in the first chapter, but I don't own anything relating to Harry Potter, with the exception of a copy of each book.

Please enjoy, and review!

**Chapter two: Twenty going on, thirteen?**

"GET UP YOU LAZY GIT! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR WORK! SOME AUROR YOU MAKE!"

Tonks grumbled incoherently as she rolled over and attempted to turn off her alarm clock. She only managed to knock the thing off her night stand.

"Bugger!" she cursed.

"GREAT NOW LOOK WHAT YOUV'E DONE, A BLOODY KLUTZ IF YOU ASK ME!"

"Yeah, well no one asked you," she retorted as she turned the blasted thing off; not at all shy about arguing with her alarm clock (it happened on a daily basis).

She set the stupid contraption, which she regretted buying almost every morning, back on the table and proceeded to stumble out of her bed and over to the bathroom.

After showering, dressing and settling on short red hair that flipped out slightly at the ends and light purple eyes, Tonks apparated to the ministry.

She was working on paperwork in her cubicle, or at least pretending to work on paperwork, when Kingsley Shacklebolt appeared.

"Morning, Tonks," he called.

"Wotcher, Kingsley," she answered with a smile. "Something you need?"

"Yes, actually, Scrimgeour needs to talk to you," he told her.

Tonks groaned and dropped her head onto her desk. "You think I could tell him I'm busy?"

"If I recall correctly, it's about a mission."

Her head shot up. "A mission?"

"Something to do with an undercover job if I'm not mistaken," he said casually.

"For me?" Tonks asked hopefully; lately she had seen far too much paperwork and far too little action.

He gave her a smirk. "You'll just have to talk with Scrimgeour."

She sighed. "Damn you, Kingsley."

He smiled cheekily. "Lovely talking with you Nymphadora, you'll be expected in half an hour."

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" she yelled after him, but it was too late, and all she got in response were various glances from fellow workers. She heaved another sigh and collapsed into her chair. She had half an hour and then she would have to speak with Scrimgeour; as if that wasn't bad enough, it also meant half an hour more of paperwork. She glanced at her "in" pile and swore it had multiplied two fold since Kingsley left; she was convinced it was his doing.

Half an hour latter she found herself outside of Rufus Scrimgeour's office. She knocked on the door, which gave a small _click_ then opened inward.

"Nymphadora, come in," he stated in a monotonous voice.

"Tonks, sir," she corrected.

"Right then, Tonks. I'm sure you've been following the escape of Sirius Black?"

"Yes, of course, sir. Our department is doing all they can to take him back into custody."

"I am aware of that. However, we have reason to believe that Harry Potter's life might be more at risk now than when Black first escaped. Due to this we have decided to send an operative, undercover of course, to watch over Potter. Auror Shacklebolt has suggested that an Auror with your, shall we call it talent," he said indication to her appearance, "would be best fit for this mission. He speaks highly of you and insists you will complete this job with professionalism and dedication."

Tonks was stunned; Kingsley had put her up for the Black case . . . and Scrimgeour had agreed to offer it to her.

"I would be honored to undertake the mission, sir," she managed to get out.

"As I thought." He voiced lacked any encouragement. "You'll be impersonating a student of Potter's own year and house, a transfer student from Beauxbatons who will begin attendance on the first of December. Now I am a busy man so if you will…" He motioned to the door. "Auror Shacklebolt will fill you in on the details of what you'll need, and how to contact the Auror department for updates."

Tonks gave a curt nod before exiting the office. "Did I just agree to go back to school as a thirteen-year-old?" she mumbled to herself.

"Well, if you just agreed to the mission, then yes," Kingsley stated as he pushed himself off the wall where he was waiting for her.

She shot him a rather livid glare.

"You!" she shouted, turning on her heal to face him and pointing a finger in his direction. "I can't believe you set me up into accepting that mission!"

"I thought you'd be pleased to get a mission, especially one as prestigious as the Black case," he said innocently.

"Not when I have to go back to school masquerading as a third year!"

"It's just until Black is captured. Really, you should be flattered; I couldn't think of anyone better suited for the job."

"That's because I'm a bloody metamorphmagus!" she yelled, flinging out her arms for emphasis and knocking over a hanging picture in the process.

Kingsley took out his wand and repaired the damage. "Come on, I'll buy you lunch to make up for it."

"Fine," she grumbled. "But you'll have to buy me a lot more than one lunch to make up for this, I hated being thirteen!"

They hadn't talked about the work during lunch, but once they arrived back at the ministry, Kingsley took Tonks up to his office and gave her all the necessary papers and documents she would need for her mission; Tonks was still less than overjoyed at the thought of it.

"Do I at least get to pick what I look like?" she all but pleaded, hoping to find at least one thing she would like about the assignment.

"Yes," Kingsley answered; her face lit up, "as long as it is a normal appearance for a thirteen-year-old who is not a metamorphmagus."

Her face fell slightly.

"Fine." She screwed up her face and it began to change. When she was done, her face had a much younger look to it, with dark brown, wavy hair that fell a little past her shoulders and the same dark eyes she had had the previous night at the Three Broomsticks.

"This good?" she questioned.

Kingsley surveyed her; he did think her eyes looked a little unnatural, but decided against telling her that. "As long as you morph your body to match, yes."

Tonks gave a nod and changed back to how she had looked that morning.

It was November 30th, and Tonks was sitting in a back table at the Three Broomsticks attempting to memorize what she needed to know for her mission; everything from how to contact the Auror department in case of an emergency to her "birthday".

"May 21st," she guessed, then opened her eyes to see if she was right; Tonks let out an exasperated sigh.

"May 12th! I'll never get this all down!" she said before dropping her head to the table, her bright green locks falling around her (she had been enjoying her last night of freedom, changing her hair to different lengths and colors all day long).

Kingsley dropped into the seat across from her. "Are you read for tomorrow?"

"If I say no do I get to stay home?" she asked, her head still resting on the table.

He ignored her comment. "I came by to go over what's going to happen in the morning."

"We've been over this already," she pointed out as she sat up.

"Humor me."

She rolled her eyes. "We meet outside the gates to the castle, I'll already be morphed and you'll be waiting with my things, oh I need my uniform."

"It'll be waiting at you flat."

"Good; anyway, McGonagall will be at the gate. She'll send my things to the dormitory then take me to speak to Dumbledore. After I finish with him, McGonagall will take me to the Great Hall and introduce me to Hermione Granger, one of Harry's best friends, and ask her to show me to my classes and around the school. Hopefully she and Harry will accept me as a friend," she finished, her tone lacking any emotion.

He nodded. "Do you have everything else down?"

"Yes."

"Is that a lie?"

"Yes."

"My confidence in you is beginning to dwindle." She shrugged. "Do you have any last minute questions?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Ye – wait, no. I've been meaning to ask: who at Hogwarts will know who I really am?"

"Just McGonagall and Dumbledore, so don't slip up," he told her, narrowing his eyes.

"Great, you've probable jinxed me now."

"You'll live." He caught a glimpse of his watch. "I've got to go I'll see you in the morning."

"Right, at nine thirty, got it." He froze and gave her a stern look. "Kidding, kidding seven thirty, I know. Can't you take a joke, King?"

"Not about a mission Nymphadora," he told her.

She rolled her eyes.

"My mistake, King_sley_," she said, emphasizing the end of his name.

"Be sure not to make it again, I'll see you at seven thirty." He gave her a small smile to show he wasn't really angry with her. "Good-bye, Nymphadora."

With that said he turned and left.

"Hey! That was uncalled for! I called you Kingsley!" she shouted after him.

Tonks sighed when she looked down at all the papers in front of her. She gathered them into a neat (by her standards, anyway) pile and collected the rest of her things before apparating to her flat. It was going to be a long night . . . and a long few months.

**NRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTL**

**I hope you like where i'm going with this! and PLEASE REVIEW! tell me what you liked, tell me what you didn't like. and remember reviews make the world go round, so share some love and REVIEW!!!**

**colours**


	3. Part the third

**won't you please enjoy this third installment of _At First Glance_, oh and a review at the end would be nice . . . just a suggestion.**

**Chapter three: And she's off . . .**

Tonks was currently waiting outside the Hogwarts school gates for Kingsley. It was seven twelve; she had been there since seven. In her rush to get everything ready that morning she had gotten the time wrong for their meeting, however she was just thankful to be early and not late.

She stood leaning against one of the many trees, fully morphed and in her new uniform, wondering what the next few months of her life would be like. Doing this had led her to sufficiently lose track of time, and the next thing she knew Kingsley had appeared in front of her.

"Wotcher Kingsley," she greeted him.

"Good morning" - He paused for a second - "Avery," he finished once he remembered her "name".

Tonks cringed. She had not gotten used to her "name" yet, which happened to be Avery Mills. She had asked Kingsley why she couldn't just go by Tonks, after all the kids wouldn't know who she was. He had pointed out that while the student wouldn't know the name, all of the teachers would. She new he was right, and felt stupid for not thinking of that. While she wasn't particularly fond of the new name, she had to admit it was better than Nymphadora.

Kingsley looked at his watch. It was a minute past seven thirty. He then looked up and saw Minerva McGonagall's figure approaching from the castle. He turned to Tonks.

"She's almost here. Are you ready?"

Tonks took a deep breath. "I hope so."

"At least you don't have to do any paperwork for a few months," Kingsley told her in an attempt to make her feel better about the mission; he clearly failed when Tonks pointed out,

"No, I'll only have hours of school and homework everyday."

It was then that McGonagall reached the gates. "Well, are we ready Miss Tonks, or rather I say Miss Mills?" she asked while opening the gates. Tonks gave a nod. McGonagall briefly spoke with Kingsley before turning towards Tonks again.

"Come along then," she said as she began to walk back to the castle, Tonks' trunk levitating neatly behind her.

Tonks shouted, "see you King," over her shoulder and was on her way, the gates shutting firmly in her wake.

Tonks hadn't been inside Hogwarts since the end of her seventh year. She had forgotten how grand it truly was. McGonagall sent Tonks' trunk in one direction, no doubt towards the Gryffindor dormitory, and beckoned Tonks in another.

When they reached the entrance to the headmaster's office, McGonagall gave the password and then sent Tonks up the stairs.

Tonks' meeting with Dumbledore had gone rather smoothly, with the exception of Tonks tripping and dropping her cup of tea. They had discussed her plans to keep Harry, and his friends, safe, and how she would contact the Auror department for check-ins. They agreed that she would use his fireplace as a means of communication, and if anything went wrong and she couldn't get to his office she would send her Patronus.

When their meeting ended, McGonagall was waiting to show Tonks to the great hall and introduce her to Hermione Granger.

They walked about halfway down the Gryffindor table before stopping in front of a girl with bushy brown hair, a boy with red hair and freckles, and a boy Tonks' quickly recognized as Harry Potter.

"Miss Granger"- Hermione stood up upon hearing her name - "I would like you to meat Avery Mills; she is the student from Beauxbatons that I spoke to you about earlier," McGonagall informed her.

"Oh, of course." She extended her hand. "Hermione Granger," she introduced herself to Tonks.

"Nice to meet you," Tonks answered as she shook her offered hand.

"Miss Granger, if you would be so kind as to take Miss Mills to her classes and show her around the school, I would greatly appreciate it."

"I would love to Professor."

McGonagall gave a nod of thanks before turning and exiting the Great Hall.

"Are you hungry?" Hermione asked.

Tonks' had been too nervous to eat before she came to Hogwarts and was grateful for the opportunity to do so now. "A bit, actually."

"Good, we'll finish breakfast before heading to class," Hermione said as they sat down. "I imagine you have the same schedule as Ron and Harry do. Oh, where are my manners. Avery, this is Ronald Weasley" - she indicated to the red haired boy - "and Harry Potter."

Tonks smiled at them. "Wotcher."

"This is Avery Mills, she just transferred from Beauxbatons," Hermione finished.

"Nice to meet you," Harry replied.

"Same, and it's Ron," Ron added before returning to his food.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him, and then turned to face Tonks. "If you don't mind me asking, why did you change schools?"

"Oh, not at all. My mum had to move back to England to take care of my granddad; he had a nasty accident, ended up in St. Mungo's for a month. She didn't want me so far away, so here I am." Tonks mentally gave herself a pat on the back; she had gotten through that no problem.

"That's terrible – about you grandfather I mean," Hermione said.

"Oh he'll be fine after a while, he's been in and out of St. Mungo's most of my life, the man never learns, he always has to experiment with something."

"How come you don't have a French accent?" Ron asked.

"Ron!" Hermione sounded outraged.

Tonks laughed. "I was born in England. I only moved to France when I was ten because of my mum's job.

"You do speak French, though, don't you?" Harry asked.

Tonks smiled, "Yes, but not very well I'm afraid. It always comes out sounding like… well, I'm not really sure what it sounds like, but I know it's not French."

The trio laughed.

Tonks was quite pleased. She couldn't help but think that things were going well as she chatted and finished breakfast with the three friends.

Hermione was reading Tonks' schedule as the four of them left the great hall. "It looks like you have Defense Against the Dark Arts first; that's what we all have. We'll stop at the dormitory first, and then we'll head to class."

"Sounds good, I've always liked D.A.D.A. It'll be nice to start off my time here with my favorite subject," Tonks mused.

This caught Harry's attention. "D.A.D.A. is my favorite too. It's loads better then something like History of Magic or Potions."

Tonks all but shuddered when he said Potions; she was defiantly not looking forward to more lessons with Snape.

"Agreed," she stated.

"Plus Professor Lupin is really cool, and a lot better than the other two teachers we've had. You're lucky you missed them," Ron told her. Harry and Hermione mumbled in agreement.

They had reached the portrait of the fat lady and entrance to the Gryffindor dormitory. Hermione shared the password with Tonks before they entered.

Tonks was quite taken with the common room, though she felt a sense of longing for her old Hufflepuff dwelling; she would have to sneak in for a look one of these days, or perhaps befriend a Hufflepuff and get invited for a visit.

Harry and Ron went up to the third year boy's dormitory, and Hermione lead Tonks to the girl's. They grabbed what they needed before meeting up with the boys again in the common room and heading off to their lesson.

Tonks walked into to the class room and froze. There standing in front of her was the man she had been completely hung up on since she met him in the Three Broomsticks nearly three week earlier; standing in front of her was no other but Remus.

**NTRLNTRLNTRLNTRLNTRLTNRLNTRLNTRLNTRLNTRLNTRLNTRL**

**well there you have it chapter three, i hope it was alright . . .**

**now there are 13 of you on the alert list so i know at least 13 of you read it, won't you please leave a review!!!!**

**all who review get a privet lesson with Remus alone in his classroom.**

**plus the more reviews i receive the faster an update . . .**


	4. Part the fourth

**won't you please enjoy this ****third** no fourth installment of _At First Glance_, oh and a review at the end would be nice . . . just a suggestion.

* * *

**Chapter four: But Can She Stay in the Lead?**

"Avery, are you all right?" Harry asked after he had all but crashed into her frozen form.

His question bought her back to reality.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine; just thought I had lost my wand somewhere, but I found it," Tonks covered quickly.

Harry was about to respond by telling her he had misplaced his own wand many a time, when someone walked up behind them and said, "Well now, that would have been an unfortunate way to start the class off."

Tonks jumped slightly at the sound of his voice.

"Morning Professor," Harry greeted him.

"Good morning, Harry, and you must be Avery Mills," Professor Remus Lupin said as he turned in Tonks' direction.

She'd never been shy in her life but the moment she saw Remus again that had changed, and all she could manage was a nod.

Remus was immediately gripped by the young witch's eyes. To him they appeared to be the same shade of those of the witch he had met in the Three Broomsticks. He instantly shrugged of the thought; though he was embarrassed to admit it he had been "seeing" Nymphadora all over the place, and was constantly reminded of her by the littlest things.

"Why don't you two take your seats and we'll begin. If you have any questions, Avery, feel free to ask. I'm sure Harry and his friends wouldn't mind helping you out as well."

"Of course, Professor," Harry said. Tonks could only manage another nod. Remus turned and walked to the front of the class as Harry and Tonks took their seats next to Ron and Hermione.

There were only five minutes left of class and all Tonks wanted to do was die. She had already knocked her books off her desk twice (the second time sufficiently breaking one of her ink wells causing the black liquid to spray every where), fallen when getting in line with all the other kids, and thrown her wand, by accident, while trying to conduct a spell. Sure she was clumsy, she would be kidding herself if she said she wasn't, but this, this was just too much for her to handle. Worst of all, what would Remus think of her!

"I believe it is the end of the period, so on your way the lot of you," Remus said to his students with a small smile. He really did love teaching. Perched on the corner of his desk, Remus watched them gather their things and exit the classroom. He overheard the conversation his newest student was having, with her recently acquired friends.

"Are you alright, Avery?" Hermione asked as they both grabbed their bag. She was obviously referring to her many accidents throughout the extent of the lesson.

"Yeah, I'm just dead clumsy, that's all. It's nothing new," Tonks explained, hoping Hermione wouldn't say anything about no one being that clumsy.

Hermione nodded. "You were probably a bit nervous too, it being your first day and all."

Tonks wanted to say that she didn't get nervous, but in light of what had happened that day it would have been a lie. Instead she simply agreed. "Yeah, you're probably right."

"That spell you did though was bloody brilliant, gave 'Mione a run for her money," Ron interrupted.

Tonks noticed the slight glare Hermione have him. To draw the praise off of her, she quickly added, "What? You mean the one where my wand went flying out of my hand?"

Harry, Ron and Hermione laughed, and Tonks couldn't help but join in.

The last thing Remus heard was, "We have transfiguration next; that's with Professor McGonagall," which was uttered by Hermione as the four teenagers moved down the hall and away from the D.A.D.A. classroom.

Remus sighed. Avery's eyes had been bothering him the whole period. He wasn't just imagining it this time; those eyes were exactly like Nymphadora's. The color was so different from any he had seen before, with the exception of the before mentioned witch. Because of this he was convinced there had to be some sort of family connection between the two.

She was too young to have a daughter who was thirteen, that's for sure, but perhaps a younger sister? No, their last names were different. Then again, maybe her mother had gotten remarried, or maybe Avery was a niece or cousin. He was giving this way too much thought, and, besides, students for his next class were beginning to trickle in. He gave another sigh, put all thoughts of Avery and Nymphadora in the back of his mind, and slid of the corner of his desk to great the fifth years who were awaiting their next lesson.

Once in a different class, Tonks acted in a much more dignified manner. She was able to talk freely with the teacher, had only stumbled once and only dropped one book.

However, she still couldn't believe that the Defense teacher was Remus, Remus bloody Lupin. She wasn't sure how many more classes with him she could endure. She wouldn't lie, she fancied him a great deal . . . how did she get herself into these messes?

Remus had sufficiently been able to put off thinking about Nymphadora throughout the rest of his classes. He was rather proud of himself and was under the impression he could go the whole day with out thinking about her; he was unfortunately mistaken.

He was walking down the center aisle on his way to the staff table when he caught sight of Avery. She reminded him so much of Nymphadora, but that was impossible, it was just wishful thinking. Maybe he should head down to the Three Broomsticks later and see if he could find her.

He did indeed slip out to the Three Broomsticks shortly after dinner, but had no luck finding the woman who was on his mind.

He found himself returning to the castle just after midnight, and to his astonishment ran into no other than Avery Mills.

"Avery," he said in surprise. Remus was not one to believe in signs, but he couldn't help thinking that someone was trying to tell him something.

"Oh, R-Professor," Avery stated, just as surprised as Remus was, if not more.

"What are you doing out at this time?"

"I just needed to speak with the headmaster, there was a bit of confusion with my trunk," Tonks quickly lied, she had of course been using Dumbledore's fireplace to talk with Kingsley.

"It's after midnight," Remus stated with a questioning eyebrow raise.

"Is it really?" Tonks feigned innocent. "Must have lost track of time, we were discussing my first day. If it's after midnight I best be off to the dormitory. Night Professor," she said before hurrying around the corner so fast that Remus had no time to reply.

Once out of sight Tonks slowed down and let out the breath she had been holding in. She was relieved that she had gotten away from Remus quickly; then it hit her. What had Remus been doing entering the castle after midnight?

Remus was more perplexed by Avery now then ever. What had she really been doing out at such an hour? He knew she was lying – years of marauding had left him with a good sense of that – but what worried him was that she was good at it, a little too good for his taste.

He also thought he had heard her start to call him Remus, then switch to professor. He had chalked it up to his imagination, but now as he reconsidered it, he wasn't sure. There was something more to Avery Mills than she let on to, and Remus Lupin was determined to find out what.

* * *

**well there you have it chapter ****three no** four, i hope it was alright . . . 

**now there are ****13 no** 17 of you on the alert list so i know at least **13 no** 17 of you read it, won't you please leave a review!!!!

**all who review get a privet lesson with Remus in his classroom.**

**plus the more reviews i receive the faster I update . . .**


	5. Part the fifth

Well I made this one incredibly long, I hope you like it.

please leave a review when you're done, i'm sick and could use the pick-me-up.

**Chapter five: Let the Games Begin**

It had been a few weeks since Remus had his first class with Avery Mills. On occasion he was still reminded of Nymphadora, the woman he had no luck finding (he had gone as far as to ask after her at the pub, but to no avail), but Remus' doubts of the girl had been fading and she had fast become one of his favorites, as she was an extremely talented young witch.

However, his suspicion of her was sparked once more two nights before the Christmas holidays were to begin.

He hadn't been spying on her; he just happened to stumble across her by accident, again. So what if he didn't make his presence known? He had been coming back from the kitchens around 11:30, cup of hot chocolate in hand, when he saw her leaving Dumbledore's office.

She looked in every direction, obviously hoping not to run into anyone, before scurrying down the corridor and, Remus assumed, back to the Gryffindor house. He waited behind the corner until she was out of sight.

All the thoughts he had about her on that first night came rushing back to him. She was up to something, but what? He took a deep breath and started in the direction of his quarters once again; he would have to keep an eye on her during the break.

The next morning, Tonks, Harry, Hermione and Ron were eating breakfast at the Gryffindor table. The entire school was a buzz with the excitement of the approaching Christmas Holidays; it was the last day of classes before the break.

Most were headed home for the holidays. However, the trio (and, by default, Tonks) were staying at Hogwarts. Tonks didn't mind all that much. Sure, she wanted to see her family and adult friends, but she had weeks off with out any work. She would have to rub that in Kingsley's face the next time she checked in.

"Right then, I'm done. If you three are, we should get going," Ron said.

The three in question looked at him with perplexed stares; it was Hermione who spoke first.

"Ron, are you alright?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, it's just that we usually have to tear you away from the table," she explained.

"And you want to leave a," Tonks glanced at Harry's watch across the table, "full ten minutes early."

"Well it's the last day of class, just wanted to be done with it," Ron mumbled. The three laughed.

"All right Ron," Harry said with a smile, "let's get going. Maybe Professor Lupin will start class early for us; you know, to get it over with faster."

The girls laughed as Ron shot Harry a glare.

"Come on you two," Tonks interrupted. "We'll end up being late if you don't hurry up."

"Well, I think that will do it for the day. Have a good break, and for all those I won't be seeing around the castle, Happy Christmas," Remus called to his third year students as they walked back to their desks and began to collect their things.

After a minute, and a few, "Happy Christmas'" in Remus' direction, everyone but Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Avery had left. It appeared that Miss Mills had dropped her bag causing its contents to spill out over the classroom floor.

As Ron handed Avery the last of her papers, Remus was reminded of something.

"Mr. Weasley, if you could hold on for just a moment, please," Remus called out as he opened his desk draw and rummaged through it for something.

The four stopped and waited for him. Remus joined them once he located the items he had been searching for.

"I believe these belong to your brothers," Remus said holding out a hand full of Dungbombs and what appeared to be a few "homemade" products. Ron took the items from Remus' outstretched hand. "Do tell them to be more careful with their things; anyone could have stumbled into them."

"I believe that was the point," Hermione mumbled quietly.

Remus chuckled.

"Right then, in that case they could stand to learn a thing or two about being discreet," he replied with a twinkle in his eye.

"I'll tell them, Professor, but I don't think they care much for being discreet," Ron told him.

"I daresay you're right. I'll have to remember that as to not mess up one of their 'traps' again, or set it off," he added with a grin.

Remus' smile all but made Tonks melt. She had to get out of there.

Tonks looked at her wrist in the way one might if they had on a watch, and hoped no one noticed that she didn't.

"We better get going or we'll be late for Transfiguration. See you around, Professor," Tonks said before turning to leave the classroom.

The others chimed their good-byes before turning to follow Tonks.

Remus gave a sigh; there was something about that Avery Mills, but what? It was a question he had been pondering for far too long.

It was eleven fifty-two and Remus was waiting patiently out of sight hoping to catch Avery out after hours again.

He had sat up until one the previous night with no luck. He was debating how long to say when he caught sight of Avery making her way over to the entrance of Dumbledore's office; fifteen minutes later she reappeared and hastily hurried down the corridor she came from.

Remus was quite pleased with his little stakeout; until, that was, he realized he was still no closer to finding out what was actually going on.

He sighed, fully aware he had been doing it far too often lately, and started back to his room. Late nights really weren't his thing anymore; in fact, he wasn't sure they had ever been.

The next day, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Tonks found themselves stumbling into the Great Hall for an early breakfast, they planed to spend the rest of the day visiting Hagrid and wondering around the grounds.

They were having a light conversation as they ate when they were interrupted by the sound of Dumbledore's commanding voice.

"May I have your full attention please?" He scanned the room above his half moon spectacles as it quieted. "I have always believed that honesty is the best path to choose in any situation, that being said I feel like the matter at hand is not an exception and I will be completely forth coming with all of you."

He paused to let the first part of what he said sink in. "There have been reported spotting of Sirius Black near the Forbidden Forest, and there is reason to believe that he might now be inside the Forest."

An uproar of whispering spread throughout the Hall.

"We are taking every necessary precaution and more to ensure you safety. As of this morning every passage way in and out of the castle has been sealed. I assure you no harm will come to you as long as you stay calm and follow the instructions of you teachers and prefects."

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Tonks exchanged looks.

"You don't think he'll try and get in here, do you? I mean he must know he doesn't stand a chance against Dumbledore."

"I doubt it, but I'd like to see him try," Harry sneered.

"I don't think he will; I reckon Ron's right about Dumbledore," Tonks supplied.

"I'll just have to meet him half way then," Harry said as he glanced in the direction of the entrance.

"No you won't," Hermione said sternly. "I would like to get through one year where one of us doesn't end up risking their life and you are not going to ruin that by doing something so incredibly stupid."

Harry seemed taken aback by her sudden outburst.

"I was only kidding, Hermione," he said softly.

"Well, looks like we'll have to find something different to do today." Tonks broke the uneasy silence that had settled between the four. She looked around at them. "What'll it be?"

Hermione and Tonks were descending the stairs to the Great Hall later that day, and happened to run into Ron when they reached the bottom.

"Hey, I was just going to get you," he said as he looked around. "Where's Harry?"

Tonks and Hermione shared a confused look. "He told us he was going to dinner with you."

"What? He told me he was going to the owlery with you two."

They all exchanged glances before turning their heads in the direction of the entrance way.

They were all thinking the same thing; Ron was the one to voice it. "You don't think he would go out there by himself, would he?"

"Of course not," Hermione answered, a little too quickly. "He must have just gotten tired and went up to the common room."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Tonks said, not believing a word of it, and neither did the other two. They turned and ran to the Gryffindor common room; the emptiness of it hit the three at the same time.

"I'll check the dormitory," Ron called, already halfway up the stairs, even though they all knew Harry wouldn't be up there. Ron returned minutes later. "He's not there, neither is the cloak or map."

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!" Tonks mumbled as she passed back and forth. She wasn't sure if she was calling Harry stupid for going after a mass murderer who was after him, or herself stupid for not stopping him from doing so; she settled for both.

"We have to go after him," Hermione said.

Ron and Tonks nodded in agreement. Tonks wanted to yell at them and tell them that thirteen was entirely too young to be going after Harry and Sirius Black, in the forbidden forest no less, but she couldn't blow her cover. After all they didn't really know if Harry was in danger, he could have just gone out to see Hagrid like they had planned . . . right?

"How are we going to get out?" Tonks asked, realizing that all the doors and well-known passageways had been sealed that morning.

"What about that knight on the forth corridor?" Hermione suggested.

"No, I herded Nick talking about it at lunch, said two first years were trying to get out but it wouldn't budge."

"Well, how did Harry get out?" Hermione questioned.

"I know," Ron, who had previously been quiet, said, "the picture by the D.A.D.A. room!"

"The what?" Tonks asked. She had never noticed a picture near the D.A.D.A. room before.

"The one of the cabin in the woods?" Hermione asked.

"There's a picture of a cabin in the woods down there?" Tonks asked the two. Why had she never – of course she realized, she barely noticed the floor when she was by that particular room, thanks to a certain professor.

"Yeah, there's a tunnel behind it that leads to the grounds. Fred and George showed it to Harry and me last year," Ron explained.

"Let's go," Hermione said, and with that she, Ron and Tonks found themselves all but running through the halls and down the stairs, stopping at the occasional corner to see if anyone was coming, until they reached the panting of the cabin in the woods.

"What now Ron?" Hermione asked as she regained her breath.

"Hold on, I'm thinking." Ron ran a hand through his hair and studied the object in front of him. He hesitantly raised his hand up to the picture, and rapped lightly on the front door of the cabin three times.

An old wizard appeared at the cabin door and flung it open.

"Can't I get any rest? The second time in an hour! Teenagers! All they're good for is creating a ruckus! Well what do you lot want?" he yelled at them.

"So, Harry did go out this way?" Tonks asked.

"If you mean that frumpy black-haired lad with the glasses, then yes, he was my first disrupting visitor this evening, though unfortunately not my last." He fixed them with a lived glare.

"Look we're sorry," Hermione cut in as she moved to stand in front of the picture. "We didn't mean to disturb you; can you just let us out?"

"You never told me what you wanted," the small wizard said to them.

Hermione looked a bit perplexed, she thought what they wanted was rather obvious. "Well, we want you to let us out."

The small wizard shook his head and reached out to close his door.

"Wait, wait! She didn't mean that." Ron hurriedly shouted.

"Ronald!" Hermione sounded absolutely aghast.

"Then what did she mean?"

Hermione gave Ron a glare, "I meant exa-"

Ron cut her of with the grabbing of her shoulder and a pointed look, which caused Hermione to back off, but not without a "humph" and rather violet arm crossing.

"She meant . . . hold on." He paused as he started to pace in front of the picture. He bit his lip ever so slightly, like one does when trying desperately to remember something; then his face lip up and he whipped around to face the small wizard, who by this time looked quite bored and agitated

"She meant that we wanted you to know that we have nothing good to do, so we might as well do it outside."

"In that case." He flung forward his frame to reveal a portal. "Don't take so bloody long next time."

"Got it," Ron called back as he ushered Hermione and Tonks through the opening before following himself, the picture swinging shut behind him.

"That was great, I wonder how many others like it there are," Tonks commented.

"Hundreds," Hermione supplied, "though no one's ever found all of them. Nicely done, Ron," she added as an after thought.

"Thanks," Ron replied, giving Hermione a brief glance.

"Umm, Ron?" Tonks interrupted.

"Yeah?"

"We've hit a dead end." They had indeed hit a dead end, one that came in the form of a solid brick wall.

He seemed a little confused for a moment.

"Oh, hold on." He walked up to the wall and again knocked three times. "That should do it."

The bricks quickly moved aside, much like they did when entering Diagon Alley through the Leaky Cauldron. The three hurried out of the castle and into a drenching downpour of rain as the bricks realigned themselves into a wall.

"Great, just perfect, of course it would be raining tonight," Tonks grumbled, face up to the sky. As if laughing at their predicament a, crash of thunder was her reply.

She let out a frustrated sigh and turned to face Ron and Hermione. "Why don't you two head down to the Forest, see if you can find him on the edge or by it. I'm going to check around the castle first, I'll meet you down there," Tonks told them.

"And don't go in with out me, we don't want any more of us alone," she called as an afterthought before turning to follow one of the walls of the castle.

"Right then, come on 'Mione." And with that, Ron and Hermione started for the forest.

Remus was heading back to his room after finishing an early dinner when he heard voices coming from around the corner. The first thing he could clearly make out was, "So Harry did go out this way."

Remus froze it was Avery, but who was she talking to, and where had Harry gone?

"If you mean that frumpy black-haired lad with the glasses, then yes, he was my first disrupting visitor this evening, though unfortunately not my last." Remus stomach drooped, he now new exactly who she was talking to and why; he knew she was trying to get out of the castle. He inched closer, still concealed behind the corner.

"Look, we're sorry. We didn't mean to disturb you; can you just let us out?" That was Hermione; no doubt Ron was with them too. So the three of them were trying to get out of the castle, but what about Harry? Then it hit him. They were going after Harry, who must have gone after Black. Remus curled his hands into tight fists, and then eased up as he got control his anger. Of course Harry would go after that bastard; he was his parent's son after all.

Remus was brought back to the time at present by the sound of the panting hitting the wall. He was too late to stop them; he'd just have to follow.

Remus rounded the corner, walked up to the painting of the cabin in the woods and, like Ron, knocked three times.

Once more the small wizard appeared at the door. "What now? Oh, well aren't you a familiar face; haven't seen you for a while."

"No, you haven't, Gregory, but we'll have to catch up another time. Right now I want you to know that I have nothing good to do so I might as well do it outside."

"Very well." He swung the frame forward to allow Remus access to the tunnel. "Wouldn't hurt you to visit once in a while, you know."

"Thank you, Gregory, and I'll be sure to stop by more often," he said before disappearing down the passageway.

As he stated on his way he head the painting shut close behind him, and the faint sound of Gregory calling out, "Good luck Remus."

A very small smile graced Remus' lips briefly; he had gotten to know Gregory well over his years at Hogwarts. He reached the end, knocked three times and exited into the cold, rainy night, just in time to glimpse Avery as she turned the corner.

Remus quickly followed, pausing at the edge of the wall and just out of sight.

* * *

well there's a very long chapter five for you,

remember reviews make the world go round, so make my world go round and leave a review! Plus all who review will get to wonder the grounds alone with Remus for a night.

:D


	6. Part the sixth

Yes, I know chances are most of you are extremely shocked to find an update from me; don't fiddle with your screen or rub your eyes, you aren't seeing things, this is an actual update

Now this would be the point where I gravel for forgiveness; I never meant for this too take so long but life got in the way and I stopped writing. I've just been so busy! High school for lack of a better word simply sucks, not only do they give you a truck loaded of homework during the school year but they proceed to pile it on over the summer! That and I've had quite a hectic schedule the last few months; they are all factors contributing to my absence but they are not an excuse. I felt I owed it to my readers (maybe more to my reviewer who always with out fail seem to put a smile on my face and help encourage me to get up of my lazy arse and continue my story) to write another chapter.

Well I've taken up enough words of this particular update so without further a due I present to all who have stuck with me for this long, chapter 6.

I sincerely hope you enjoyed this latest installment and found it up to par with the rest of my work, seeing how I started writing again for the first time in over 5 months.

**Chapter six: washed away by the rain**

From his spot, hidden in the shadows of the castle walls, Remus could clearly make out every work Avery spoke.

"We have an emergency, request backup immediately. Three children are in danger. Harry has gone into the forbidden forest after Black, and two of his friends have followed after him."

Here Avery's words were interrupted by a piercing shriek.

"Hurry!" Avery added after the scream had subsided.

Remus was shocked to see a silvery fox, unmistakably a patroness, bolt out from Avery's direction and into the night sky.

Remus watched it astonishment for a moment with only one thought running through his mind: who was this girl?

He was jarred out of his thought by another scream. Wand outstretched, he ran in the direction the scream had come from, praying everything would be alright.

Tonks knew whose scream she had heard. It was Hermione's, which meant she and Ron were in trouble. She swore under her breath and picked up the pace when she heard another yell. She suddenly knew what had caused Hermione to scream. She hadn't seen it, but she felt it. Granted, it was a cold night, but the temperature had unmistakably dropped; it was Dementors.

Tonks promptly held out her wand, ready to strike. She had just come within eyesight of the forest when she saw Hermione on the ground receiving the kiss of death, and Ron crawling over to her, despite the Dementors bestowing the same treatment on him. The sight made Tonks' blood boil. She charged towards them, wand extended, as she began to shout the appropriate incantation, though before finishing, she tripped spectacularly, sending her tumbling the rest of the way to the forest and knocking her wand out of her hand.

The instant her arrival was detected, the two Dementors shot up and let out screeching cries before descending upon her. While not by conventional standards, Tonks had managed to draw the Dementors away from the young children; she was the strongest witch present and the Dementors could not resist preying on her. The only problem was that she didn't know how much longer she could hold out.

Remus rushed down the hill towards the Forbidden Forest, dreading what he would find. He had heard the dementors' shrieks, and hoped he wasn't too late. He could see three figures lying on the ground, two dementors hovering over one of them.

He raised his wand, shouting a booming, "Expecto Patronum!"

A brilliant silver wolf burst forth from Remus' wand and chased after the two Dementors, sending them into the depths of the forest. Remus ran to the nearest figures, Ron and Hermione, overjoyed to find them alive, unconscious but alive, and a bit bemused to find their fingers entwined in a tight grip.

Knowing they would be okay, Remus quickly made his way over to the third figure, which as he guessed was Avery.

Tonks was barely conscious when Remus dropped down by her side. Despite all the muddled thoughts that were running through her mind, there was only one coherent one.

"Harry," she muttered, in a labored whisper. "Find Harry."

She had been trying immensely hard to hold on to her morph, but to no avail, she slipped back into her god given form, aged twenty years.

Remus recoiled slightly out of shock, eyes wide. She was a Metamorphmagus.  
He looked closely, brushing the wet locks of brown hair from her face; she was Nymphadora Tonks.

Remus didn't know what to think. He looked her over again, this time noticing the clearly too small clothing she wore. He promptly took of his coat and draped the soaking material around her. Remus looked up at the sound of approaching foot falls, and could make out a faint light illuminating Dumbledore and a few others through the haze of the rain. In a matter of moments, Dumbledore, who happened to be accompanied by McGonagall, Hagrid, and Snape, were surrounding Remus.

"Remus," Dumbledore said softly, not at all taken aback to find him or Tonks there, "what happened?"

"Dementors," he answered, never breaking his eyes away from Tonks. "Harry is somewhere in the forest; we have to find him."

"Hagrid, Minerva, take Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley and Miss Tonks up to Poppy. Remus will help you," Dumbledore ordered, despite Remus' protests, for he knew Remus was in no condition to go after Harry and, consequently, Sirius Black. "Severus, come with me. Aurors will be arriving shortly to help."

Hagrid carefully picked up Hermione and Ron, carrying one in each arm.

"Blime, 're they alright?" he asked, concerned.

Dumbledore gave a small smile. "They'll be fine once Poppy has looked  
them over."

Hagrid have a nod of thanks for the reassurance and turned in the direction  
of the castle.

"Remus," McGonagall said softly. He shook his head.

"Right, sorry," he said before picking Tonks up very gently, careful to keep his coat wrapped around her, and following McGonagall in the same direction Hagrid had gone.

**--**

**Well you know the drill: reviews make the world go round, so share some love and review! As an added plus all of my reviewers will receive a Remus who is willing to carry them through the rain. **

**THANKS ALLL**

**COLOURS**


	7. Part the seventh

Ah, yeah . . . so I think I'm going to try and finish this one out! Only took my three years . . . no promises, but I'll try my best, got a few weeks left of summer holiday and thought this might be a nice way to spend them.

Deepest thanks to my readers, cheers!

~/~/~/~/~/

Tonks emitted a low grown as she rolled over onto her side. She cautiously opened her eyes, painfully aware of the all too bright light streaming through the window. She needed no one to tell her where she had found herself, it was a place she was extraordinarily familiar with, it was the hospital wing at Hogwarts.

Tonks slowly eased herself up in the bed and crossed her legs in front of her. A small smile fell across her lips; she was in the very spot she had claimed as hers all those years ago. It was the last bed at the end, closest to the window. She would never hear of staying anywhere else, ever since her first visit to the hospital wing (which happened to be shortly after her sorting). _Bless Madam Pomfrey_, Tonks thought, _She remembered._

The smile suddenly dropped from her face, replaced by a look of panic. If Madam Pomfrey remembered that meant only one thing, she had dropped her morph. Who else had seen her? Had she ruined the mission? What happened last night?

"Think Tonks, think!" she muttered to herself. It had been raining, she had gone to the Owlery with Hermione, then after that . . . it got fuzzy.

"Good morning." Tonks jumped at the sound of the voice and whipped her head around to find no other than one Remus Lupin standing at her bedside.

He closed the curtains around Tonks' bed, before walking over to the window and taking a seat in one of the two chairs. "How are you feeling?"

Tonks just stared at him, "Aren't you surprised to see me?"

He gave a small smile. "Last night I was a great deal more than surprised; however, I've since had a talk with Minerva."

It all came rushing back to her, eyes wide, "Last night, you saved me."

"I merely got rid of a few pesky Dementors." He said with a shrug.

Tonks shook her head, "Don't brush it off so lightly, I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't come along when you did. To me or the kids. The Kids!" Tonks exclaimed, moving to get out of bed. Remus put a hand up to stop her.

"Ron and Hermione are sleeping just a few beds down; both expected to make full recoveries."

"And Harry?" Tonks asked nervously.

"He's with Dumbledore at the moment. They found him scratched up a bit but otherwise unharmed, with no sign of Black."

Tonks visibly relaxed, relief flooding her face. "I guess this means my mission is over."

"On the contrary. None of the students saw you, only a handful of the teachers, and in light of what transpired last night, Madeye said you are to stay until Black has be detained."

Tonks smiled, "It's good to know that I'm not a complete failure."

"Far from it Nymphadora."

"Don't call me that, Remus!" she paused, "Gods it feels good to call you Remus."

A quiet fell over the pair as they pondered their own thoughts. "Hey Remus?" She called softly.

"Yes?" He answered, sitting up to give Tonks his full attention.

"What about us?" She asked cautiously. "I mean, now that you know who I am, is that going to, to change things between us?"

Remus tilted his head to the side, was that a hit of hope he detected in her words? He paused for a few beats before answering, "I would be lying if I said I hadn't thought of you."

Here Tonks interjected, "I've thought of you every bloody day! Every time I passed you in the hall, or sat through one of your classes! You're a brilliant professor, by the way."

He blushed, "Thank you."

Tonks continued, "What I'm trying to say is that," she looked down at the bed covers, preparing herself for possible rejection, "I fancy you Remus. A lot. And I want to give things between us a go."

Against his better judgment Remus ignored the large part of him shouting to keep her out and listed to the small bit begging to let her in. "I think, you've overlooked something."

Her eyes shot up with a new light in them. _He didn't say no!_ "And what's that?"

"You Miss Mills are supposed to be my student."

She let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding in. "Is that all? We'll meet at night. I know my fair share of secret passageways."

He smirked, "I have no doubt of that." He paused before doing something he hoped he wouldn't regret. "What would you say to hot chocolate in my quarters tonight, provided Poppy releases you of course."

Tonks beamed. "I'd love it!" On impulse Tonks shot forward, grabbed Remus by his jumper, and crashed her lips against his. "Oh bloody hell, I've waited a long time to do that again."

The shock was evident on Remus' face, but a warm smile soon took over as a blush crept up his neck. "Right, ah, so Ten 'o'clock then? Yeah?"

Tonks nodded, her smile mirroring his.

"Until tonight, Nymphadora."

Before she could correct him he had already exited the room. Tonks fell back against her bed, oh she had it bad.

~/~/~/~/~/

Well there it is, not much I know, but it's a start, let me know what you thought!

~Colours


	8. Part the eighth

**Say what? New chapter? Hope it's up to par:**

Remus halted his pacing at the sound of a sharp knock. He hastily adjusted his jumper and moved to answer the door.

"Oh, Minerva, what can I do for you?"

"Good evening Remus, may I come in?"

"Now? It's not really a," he rubbed the back of his head, "I mean it's rather late isn't it?"

She fixed him with a stair that would have had him running for cover as a school boy, who was he kidding if it was appropriate to do so, or if his desk was a little closer, he would have been diving for cover at present.

"O-of course, of course you can come in. Take a seat." He pulled out a chair for her. "Is everything alright?"

She placed her hands on the back of the chair, but did not sit. "Everything is quite alright, I did not mean do alarm you."

He nodded his head slightly, "May I inquirer as to your presence then? Er, not that it's not enjoyed, just rather, unexpected." He finished weakly, eyes glancing towards the door.

"There is something that I have been meaning to discuss with you, for several months now, but the time was never right."

"Oh," he stepped closer, "what is it?"

"Remus, I'm in love with you."

"Truly Minerva? This is wonderful news! I thought it was just me! I must confess I've had a crush on you since you were my head of house, I didn't think you would ever see me as anything else but a foolish boy." He closed the distance between them, grabbed her by the shoulders and crashed his lips into hers.

She pushed herself away, "Remus Lupin!" She paused for a second, "What's your middle name?"

"John." He told her, a playful smirk on his features.

"Remus John Lupin you better have known it was me!"

"Minerva, whatever are you talking about?" She shot him a glare, he chuckled. "Of course I knew it was you."

"How did you figure it out?" she huffed, finally taking a seat in the chair he had offered her and letting her now pink hair out of the tight bun she had fixed it in.

"Your eyes Nymphadora, I've never seen another pair as lovely as yours."

"What a sap," she shook her head "I morphed them, they must have slipped once I started talking to you." She mused.

He gave a quite snort.

"And just what was that for?"

"Unable to hold a simple morph in my presence? What a sap you are Nympha-uoof." He was cut off by a pillow making contact with his head.

"Don't call me Nymphadora. Now where's this Hot Chocolate you promised me?"

"Right, of course." He moved to the table next to the fire place. "There is one condition though."

"And what might that be?"

"That you never morph yourself to look like Minerva McGonagall again."

"I think I can manage that, lords am I glad to know you really don't have a thing for the woman."

He shook his head as he handed her a mug, "No, just no." She giggled into her hot chocolate.

...

Tonks blinked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she noticed a warm fire smoldering in a hearth that most certainly did not belong to her Gryffindor dormitory. She sat up and let the warm blanket covering her pool in her lap. She was in Remus' private quarters. He must have covered her before he ran off to his own bedroom, "The noble git" She mumbled under her breath.

"Did you say something?" Remus spoke from the small table by the window behind the couch.

"What- oh, nothing. Good morning Remus, sorry I feel asleep on you."

He smiled, "Good morning Nymphadora, it was no problem at all. How do you take your tea?"

She returned his smile, "Lemon and a generous lump of sugar, if you don't mind."

"Ah, just the way I take mine. Here you are." He handed her a mug as he took a seat next to her on the couch.

"Thanks."

"You're quite welcome, Nymphadora."

She shook her head as she sipped the tea she had just been handed, "Remus, it's Tonks, please stop addressing me by that god awful name."

He tilted his head to the side as he looked at her, "Nymphadora is a beautiful name, it suits you much better than you'd like to believe."

"My mother will be thrilled to meet you." She grumbled, that paused, "not that I'm making you meet her or anything! Umm, just that, you know, bugger, never mind." She hung her head in slight embracement.

Remus let out a low chuckle that seemed to pass straight through Tonks and leave her tingly inside.

"As it may be, I've met your mother before."

Tonks nearly choked on her tea. "What?" she managed to get out between coughs.

There was that boyish grin of his again. "Oh, I haven't seen her in quite some time now, but I knew her vaguely when I was younger."

"You knew my mother? Andromeda Tonks? Formal and polite and scary as all hell, Andromeda Tonks?"

Remus was still chuckling, "She's a lovely woman. I was at your parents' wedding."

"WHAT!" This time she did choke.

Remus' chuckle turned to a full laugh as he rubbed her back. "Relax Nymphadora, I was only eleven, I suppose that does make me rather older than you though doesn't it?" His smile fell a little.

She did the math in her head, _13 years, that's not too bad_. "Nonsense, you're not old at all. How did you know her, I don't think she ever mentioned you."

"I wouldn't have expected her too. I was a friend of her cousin. He dragged me with him to the wedding so he'd have someone to talk to."

"Of my mother's cousin? You paled around with the Blacks?" She had a skeptical look on her face.

Remus stiffened visibly, his voice was soft when he answered. "There was a time when Sirius Black and I were friends; things have changed."

A silence fell over the two, _That's it, I've done it, I've scarred her off and she doesn't even know I'm a werewolf yet . . . well there's one awkward conversation I don't have to have now._

Tonks placed a hand on his shoulder, "Mom used to talk about him, you know, before, before all of those terrible things happened. He was her favorite family member. I think there's still a little part of her that thinks he's innocent, so she can still hold on to all of the good memories she had of him." Her voice was soft now, "I know it's my job to catch him, but when we do, there's a part of me that still hopes he's innocent too."

Remus grabbed her hand, "It's good to hear that others understand how conflicted I find my feelings at times." He looked into her eyes, _Why is this young woman so completely wonderful? Am I a dirty git if I don't tell her about my fury little problem?_ "Nymphadora," he started, unsure of what exactly to tell her. "Nymphadora, I. There's something I need-"

"Oh blocks! Is that the time?" She jumped up. "I'm going to be late for potions, and there is no way that I'm serving detention with slimy Snape!"

"Nymphadora, I really need to, you should know-"

She was running around, collecting her belongings, "Sorry I have to run Remus, but I'll see you in class." She gave him a grin, "I had a fantastic time, I'd like to do it again." She was at the door, holding on to it for support as she pulled her shoes on. "I'll write to you about it in my assignment." She flashed him a smile and began to pull the door shut behind her.

Remus felt sick to his stomach, but if he didn't tell her know he wasn't sure when he'd pull up the nerve to do so again.

"I'm a werewolf!" He heard himself blurt out. _Well, there's one way to do it._

Tonks froze, "What?"

Remus looked down, suddenly finding his shoes of great interest. He could not bring himself to look into her eyes and see the hurt he had put there. "I'm, I'm a werewolf." He repeated, much meeker than before.

The bell signaling the start of the first period was the first noise to break the silence that had fallen over the two.

"I-I've got to go." She said quietly.

"Yeah, of course." He still hadn't looked up from his shoes.

"I'll-ah, well, I'm-." The late bell rang.

"You should hurry."

"Right, right," she nodded her head, "bye."

He waited for the click of the door, signaling her departure before letting out a sigh and looking up, "Goodbye, Nymphadora."

...

Hopefully more will come soon, but who knows


End file.
